Dear Sunshine
by xXHumptyDumptyXx
Summary: Short stories of Blood Blockade Battlefront (Kekkai Sensen) scenarios and characters. (Finished as of now, but potential updates are possible.)
1. Blinded

**Characters: Leonardo and Michella**

 **Description: The day she was blinded, he was blinded too. For now, he would share it all with her, whether he was blind or not.**

 **This idea was based off a certain scene in the Ending: Sugar Song to Bitter Step by Unison Square Garden.**

 **I edited the previous story of this to now have dialogue, and more of an overall character thought process. I will also be redoing the other chapters and then continuing onward eventually. (I also do not own Blood Blockade Battlefront (Kekkai Sensen.)** **Thank you.**

* * *

It seemed almost impossible to confirm a single thought in Leo's mind, let alone almost any thought at all. He could feel vertigo sweeping through him as his body swayed stiffly and his eyes failed to focus. Shivers still wracked his frame and tears glistened down his face, dropping from his chin to the patterned concrete below. The tears starting to collect into small circles beneath his quivering form.

His face was contorted into a grimace of despair and worthlessness. _He was meaningless._ Not a single person could imagine that moments ago the skies were filled with pure empty sound, silencing even the wind and the waves and that darkness overtook the sky.

No, nobody would know anything. For those who did, why would it even matter? Why would Leonardo Watch, one measly tiny human, have any importance? _He was powerless, idealistic, worthless, and meaningless._ The world did not care about Michella, or him, or even either of their eyes. He collapsed onto his knees, his legs no longer paralyzed with fear but unable to hold him up any longer. He felt sick to his stomach, and exhaustion wavered over him.

"Leo," her voice had startled him out his pity. It was soft and gentle, just like it had always been. He could not respond back, for what he saw through his blurred eyes truly startled him. Michella sat in her wheelchair, directly in front of him with the shadow of The Statue of Liberty behind them on the sideline. Her red necked, buttoned sweater and patched blanket were still with her. A passive expression was on her face, looking straight at him. Everything seemed normal, but Leo knew even that was too good to be true.

He remembered how her eyes had always had a beautiful shade of blue, even if she never was able to walk, her eyesight was magnificent. The way the colors of that monster had reflected off her eyes had even made them a violet color.

That too was gone, and the one who had taken it away was him. He realized the sin he had committed, but not even that mattered because it was already too late. Not only were her legs gone, but her eyes were too. _What kind of older-brother am I_? Red roses flew through the air around them and into the sky from the bushes lined in rows behind them.

He could no longer bear to look at her as he dropped his head, sobs still racking his body. She moved closer to him with her wheelchair, "Leo," once again calling his name.

He knew nothing could change what he had done, but the only thing Leo could speak was a shallow apology. _He was a coward._ "M-Michella I'm s-"

"How are your eyes?" Once again he sat unresponsive, for she had interrupted him out of concern, if not also stopping him. _How can she say that after everything I've done?_ There was a hollow silence until Leo spoke again.

"Why?" That was the one thought through his head. Why would she be concerned at all with him? It no longer mattered what happened to him, no matter what nothing should have happened to her. She had every chance to blame him, every right to shout at him but instead she was more concerned about his eyes than her own blindness.

"How are they?" She brought up his eyes again, completely ignoring his question. He had no choice but to respond, she was stubbornly demanding to see his eyes.

"I don't know." Leo's sobbing had quieted and he could think more clearly now. He honestly did not consider the state of his eyes until now.

Leo felt her hand move the brown hair out of his face; once again he saw her sitting passively and looking down on him.

"Look at me," she stated to him. He honestly did not want to open his eyes, but he knew he had to. Carefully he opened them slightly and a blinding shade of electric blue entered his vision, enveloping everything. "I'm fine, Leo, and so are you." -

 _(The All Seeing Eyes of God.)_

That day many ideas had passed through Leo's mind. He knew that no matter how many times he told himself, and no matter how many times Michella told him he would see for the both of them, it was a lie. The day she was blinded, he was blinded too.

For now, he would share it all with her, whether he was blind or not.


	2. Potted-Plants

**I used a sentence from the Ending: Sugar Song to Bitter Step by Unison Square Garden in this, see if you can find it!**

 **Characters: Leonardo, Zapp, and Klaus**

 **Description:** **This was where it began, the supernatural disaster-like madness that suddenly became peacefulness/Throughout that thinking about it now, Leo realizes that a lot of his impressions have changed. Edited now.**

* * *

If it was anyone other than Leo, they mightn't had trouble, but unfortunately it was only him, and it was truly intimidating.

The dark skinned, white-haired man that smoked a cigar and looked vaguely like someone Leo would take very good care to stay away from set off his doubt from the beginning.

 _"Pathetic. Are you sure you're qualified for Libra?"_

It was exhilarating. He almost believed that he found the wrong person, and that made him even more determined. This was the place where he would find the truth, after all.

So he followed the white-haired man who was said to take him to Libra, they walked down the street through an under-pass and into a shady looking alley-way with fire escape ladders from the walls, boarded up windows, and a brown door.

He was shocked, once the door opened they entered into a fancy elevator with four mirrored doors on each wall and a gold patterned design on the floor.

This was definitely Libra, and Leo had no way of knowing where he was going or who he was going to meet. It was frightening, but he had to do it. _This is for Michella._

The man placed his hand on one of the doorknobs and slowly started to turn it, then carefully pushing the double door open revealed a golden bask of light that blinded Leo's eyes.

The first thing Leo noticed were two figures behind a desk at the front, and dozens of potted-plants hanging from the ceiling and on the floor. Klaus V. Reinherz and Chain Sumeragi. He knew and had expected Libra to be capable, how else would they survive in a city like this of all places? He wouldn't dare say he wasn't at least a little intimidated, they were all independent, adept and completely terrifying compared to him. He didn't let that give him an excuse to quit here though.

Johnny Landis. It was a pretty far-fetched name from him anyway. Thinning the ice on this one, wouldn't make them the happiest. He proceeded to get on his hands and knees after that. This was where it began, the supernatural disaster-like madness that suddenly became peacefulness.

* * *

His first impression of Klaus was fierce, head-strong, and powerful. That was definitely true to the fact, and on occasion Leo had been terrified of Klaus, especially that one time out of many he was abducted. He had generally thought Klaus to be angered at him. That had nearly scared him to death.

He tended to just let everyone else do what they need; he was only really helpful because of his eyes so he put them to full use, he also felt even though they were rather friendly he should be considerate. For now all he could do was learn from them all.

Thinking about it now, Leo realizes that a lot of his first impressions have changed. Klaus was probably the most deceptive person from appearance compared to everyone else in Libra he had met. The same man who used Brain Grid Blood Battle Style as a weapon was completely and utterly just as angered being a botanist from his potted-plants being destroyed to being a warrior on a battlefield. He also had a strong passion for strategy games.

Leo knew he had no power, and that was the reason he was abducted so much, also the reason he was saved so much, and he could say his eyes were the only thing keeping Libra from not kicking him out.

He was almost more of a burden than anything.

That was not entirely true though.

 _"You're not a coward. I know that because you haven't given up yet. You're standing here."_

Klaus probably did not even realize the effect those words had on Leo, but he was truly grateful for them, for all of them. Klaus had not only saved his life but he had also helped him when he needed a place to stay.

If anyone were to become the leader of Libra, he would probably stick with Klaus, the only one who seemed to worry from the looks of it. He also never sat on Leo's face, or twirled him in the air, or got in his face, or... the point was made.

In that of itself Leo did not know what to believe, he only knew that he was glad.


	3. Ghost

**Anime-only content, just for a fair warning! This totally turned into Leonardo x White fluff; I swear that wasn't what it was meant to be, either way enjoy!**

 **Thank you so much to both the two guests, Yami-The Lord of Darkness, and TinyGhost02 for your wonderful reviews! They definitely brought me this far.**

 **Characters: White and Leo (could be taken romantic or platonic) w/ mention of Sonic**

 **Description: Leo didn't believe she was a ghost, even if she told him, and even if he didn't have the slightest clue what she meant, he still wouldn't believe it. He didn't understand how someone who was so alive could call herself something so utterly invisible and lost.**

* * *

 _"I'm White. I'm a Ghost!"_

Leo didn't believe she was a ghost, even if she told him, and even if he didn't have the slightest clue what she meant, he still wouldn't believe it. He knew one day he would have the courage to tell her that, some day, but definitely not today.

" _Why are you so upset?"_  
 _"Oh, I'm not upset."_

 _"T-there's something I have to ask you… Have I… done something?"_ White proceeded to make a sound of annoyance, continuing to read, and dropping the conversation all at once.

He didn't understand why she was so upset; all he knew was Michella did this too. It would pass soon, right? He hoped.

* * *

Soon that night after work Sonic proceeded to drag him back into to the Hospital, all the way to White's room, and sneak her out to the nearest outdoor movie theatre. He had parked his motor-bike near the concrete slab seats made for sitting. A comedy about a long-lost twin-brother, it had seemed fine at the time but he had turned to realize White had tears slowly falling down her cheek. All he could do was apologize to her.

Soon he felt too grateful, after deciding to talk about his family. It had seemed the right thing to do, Leo still wasn't sure why.

 _"In my family, it's my sister who is the well-put-together one… I'm the older brother, but all I do is make trouble for her. I'm pathetic, you know…"_

" _No you're not. You're a good guy, Leo."_ White scooted closer to him after she said those words, sitting for a minute and staring at the now black theatre screen. She quickly reached an arm around his head and pulled them shoulder to shoulder, Leo accepted her kindness. She pressed her head even closer to his, making the chilly night all the warmer.

It was surprising. The words she said were words he would never be able to say on his own. He didn't understand a lot of things, living in Hellsalem's Lot it seemed everything was like that. Confusing and unpredictable, just like this night.

Leo could never be gladder though, living here could only prove to help him and hopefully Michella too. He met strange and unpredictable people everyday though. White included, was honest to the point, friendly, caring and moody (just like Michella.) He didn't understand how someone who was so alive could call herself a ghost, something so utterly invisible and lost. Only did he realize too late that he said it all out loud. She had an expression of surprise, probably because he had just acted like an idiot, spouting how he felt about her personal thoughts.

He made a mistake and expected White to be upset with him. There was no pushing, or demand to go back to the Hospital though. Leo looked over towards the suddenly extremely interesting black theatre screen, hoping his embarrassment could end.

"Leo, did you just call me strange?"

"Umm… No, no! That's not what I meant… Ah, what have I done?"He looked over at her now, and it was silent for a while, just White staring at him. It would've been nice given everything else, but the situation he was in changed that.

"Thank you, Leo," she looked him in the eyes, her voice soft and sincere. He couldn't find words to speak, but even if he could, he wouldn't know what to say. They still sat shoulder-to-shoulder as the night got longer, _"You truly are kind."_

Leo knew he couldn't speak what he thought this time, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. White had called him kind, but he knew she didn't even know the half of what she had done.

They sat in silence for the rest of their night together and Leo didn't protest, for he would never be able to admit out loud, _it was nice._


	4. Yin & Yang

**Anime-only content, just for fair warning! This new edit is probably angst galore and horribly upsetting for some people, me included. Timeline is episode 11, with that I think you all will understand what I mean.**

 **Characters: Mary (White), William (Black), and Sonic w/ mention of Leo**

 **Description: It was almost unfathomable, the contrast between the two pools of blue and red swirling in her brother's eyes. They were almost like an endless void, eternal and entrancing, but take on step too close and you will never return. / He wasn't just a shell, or a skin of what he used to be, he was still William, being a devil or not made no difference.**

* * *

It was almost unfathomable, the contrast between the two pools of blue and red swirling in her brother's eyes. They were almost like an endless void, eternal and entrancing, but take on step too close and you will never return.

As White sat out on the warm, humid afternoon with the sun just on the edge of the horizon. Sonic sat in her lap watching idly, perhaps confused, and perhaps wondering. **Her heart pulsing as she flipped through Leo's camera, thick ideas rushed through her head.** She had told herself she needed Black though, and she still believed it. The difference would be stunning, when she thinks about a stranger's point of view.

On first glance there was an awkward, caring, and slightly obnoxious older brother who helped his faint-hearted sister's needs. The standard big-brother, but also the clumsy big-brother, that was William. That was the part of him from the beginning, although it wasn't the only piece.

On another glance he had a friendly, comforting, and slightly moody younger sister who depended on her older brother. That was Mary, or at least part of her from the beginning, although White wouldn't entirely agree with that statement.

Who is to say that the sister is in need of help? Who is to say the brother is clumsy? Nobody said, they didn't need to speak it.

Yes, that was definitely a stranger's view. Perhaps it used to be Leo's view as well. The love of siblings took many forms, though, he probably knew that too.

He wasn't just a shell, or a skin of what he used to be, he was still William, being a devil or not made no difference. That was why she could absolutely say that she loved him, which was probably the reason why she knew he loved her exactly the same.

White knew that no matter where William was, she was bound by a promise to find him, sacrifices or not. It was a promise she had made to herself.

It was her brother who cried at monster movies, afraid to become his worst fears.

He was the same brother who jumped into a river to save a "past-time" of hers.

The same one who smiled and laughed on her bed at the hospital, and who came to visit her when she could no longer bear boring walls and the same books and the same nurses as she hid herself away.

The exact same one who was so close but so far it seemed almost impossible to fully lose him.

Truly the same when he told her that even though she wanted him back, she would have to resort to The All-Seeing-Eyes-of-God.

It would always be him.

Even on his blood soaked, and dirtied hands, and even when he comes to his senses someday at the end of time and realizes his sister – White – is not there. He could never leave.

Perhaps because of this you could say they are the Yin and Ying, the good and evil, the light and the dark. **As the pain hit her, White didn't have the slightest clue why she decided on something so contradictory to her entire promise, but she remembered his smiling face as she looked at the photograph she took and she knew it brought guilt to her.** One thing was clear though, there had to be someone that brought a little light to her dear brother. She knew it could only be her. "…please… find Leo," her heart was shattering underneath herself as Sonic stared at her with his wide eyes.

 **That was when the explosions sounded.**

* * *

 _"Lingering affection… You and I… are being kept alive by it… You're not the only one who lost hope at the time. The same is true of me…_

 _If there is an effective means you can use to achieve your goal… then you use it, no matter what it is."_

 **This was the end, so when he pointed a gun at her cracking heart, and sweetly but not so innocently whispered the words into her ear, "I loved you," they both understood.**

'Bang'


	5. Reverance

**This was more of a character analysis of Zapp and his constant attacking of Klaus more than an actual storyline w/ dialogue. Hopefully it will be a change worth reading to you all. I felt the need to write about some characters I haven't yet.**

 **Yami- The Lord of Darkness: Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter, I'm glad you found it adorable and there will hopefully be more where that came from.**

 **And as always, I thank everyone else for reading as well!**

 **Characters: Zapp and Klaus**

 **Description: You couldn't often tell the difference between a friendly duel and a bloody massacre living in Hellsalem's Lot; sometimes they even switched at a moments notice. This was an exception, though, for their one-sided battle was neither.**

* * *

You couldn't often tell the difference between a friendly duel and a bloody massacre living in Hellsalem's Lot; sometimes they even switched at a moments notice. This was an exception, though, for their one-sided battle was neither.

Whether it was a complete and utter giveaway or a not-so-perfect sneak attack, Zapp always failed. Rain or shine, near life or death, as far as anyone could tell it didn't matter or didn't affect Klaus. Although no matter how many times he failed, he has never given up. No matter how many times he was smacked down, he has always tried again.

It was always, "to take him down" or "to beat him," but it was really only left to that, someone could ask but they didn't have to, because they didn't need to.

Zapp tended to have all the qualities of a brat; he was hot-headed, easily annoyed, and a juvenile hyper-sexual punk who hardly listened to straightforward advice. Whenever he was cursing out Chain or kicking around Leo he was absolutely horrid. This however was entirely different.

The contrasts of the darker-skinned man's ways were almost identical no matter what he did, that was for sure. This though was not as easy to tell. They could see it in each kick and every punch, and if he knew this or not, it was unclear to them. The man probably didn't care either way, knowing his off-putting personality.

Somewhere in those light blue eyes of his that seemingly changed when the fog rolled in to a shade of pale gray, was a spark within a spark. It was different then the mundane troubles he caused with his punk attitude. There was passion and fire; it was something built through time. It was a passion which churned furiously in his battles and was waiting patiently in the ordinances of his daily life.

Its goal unsatisfied but using every chance it has to fulfill the word, "overcome." With a goal like that it was clear what the reason was... regard.

It was a respect for Klaus von Reinherz that probably formed the moment the man was seen in battle, although this was only one conclusion. It was Zapp's passion to vanquish all challenges ahead and forge his fury towards the Leader of Libra. Although it was not a respect one might think; with no gratitude or kindness.

It was simply reverence; a will to fight. It would take advantage of everything it had to destroy this man. It could be considered a rivalry, but it was more of a battle with a force directing the white-haired man towards the future.

So every time he is knocked down, no matter how much he complains, Klaus knows it's inevitable. For the man in front of him is as much a foe as he is a child, that was something that he would have to live with.


	6. Chance

**This idea was festering in my head for a while. I'm probably updating too fast for very many reviews, but that's fine.**

 **Yami- The Lord of Darkness: That was generally what I was going for. I thought, "it never explains why Zapp attacks Klaus all the time," and went from there.**

 **And, thank you everyone as always, for reading and reviews!**

 **Characters: Leo and Nej**

 **Description: "Nothing ever happens twice," because who believed that anyway? You could say it was fate or destiny, but Leo believes déjà vu wasn't always a mistake, but in this case he had no idea just how true that could be.**

* * *

"Nothing ever happens twice," because who believed that anyway? You could say it was fate or destiny, but Leo believes déjà vu wasn't always a mistake, but in this case he had no idea just how true that could be.

* * *

Leo could only express his feelings with confusion and frustration. A couple minutes ago he woke up to almost all of Libra coming to his bedside in a room full of patients with three not so simple words, _mass amnesia incident_ , and apparently he was smart enough to _accidentally_ get himself involved too. Along with the fact that there was _two weeks_ of his life missing, anything could've happened in that amount of time. It was a disaster.

After everyone talked up a storm and decided to leave Leo eventually, he was now left in his Hospital bed after that. As the day grew longer and the room grew darker, more patients were allowed to leave. He now almost preferred the small talk over the silence in the room.

...

"Hey, Leo," he looked over to see White walking towards him from across the strip of beds, closing in directly in front of him. Leo looked at her for a second, she seemed happy with a slight smile on her face. Her emerald eyes glowed as they always did before she rushed over towards him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You really are an idiot," she flicked him in the head before he placed a hand over his forehead; it stung a bit. It wasn't exactly his fault for getting amnesia though; at least he hoped it wasn't. He looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Umm yeah, I have amnesia." Leo smiled back at her. He decided as White rambled about her day, that even if he had amnesia he would just have to make up for everything he forgot.

…

Soon he was discharged.

…

* * *

He was just trying to bring back lunch from the usual, when he realized not only had it seemed to be a while since he went to Jack Rockets but he also had bought extra food on accident.

After that was when the tears started to come. It was funny, if not also strange, to be crying over food. He felt a sadness was weighing on his heart, though he was not sure why. Cheeseburgers weren't supposed to make him cry, were they?

That was when the strange gray mushroomed Beyondian rushed towards him from across the street, precisely being hit at that moment by a passing vehicle. It had scared him almost to death.

That was the day he met Nej.

 _"Wait have we ever done this bit before—you are me?"_

…

* * *

It was another day Leo decided to load his stomach with Jack Rockets for lunch. This time instead of ordering he decided to eat inside the store for once.

* * *

They walked to the park a couple days later since Leo had the chance to eat with Nej. They found a bench before they were going to eat, it was rare that Leo ever went to parks. He only really went to places like this with Nej a couple times so far.

Before they sat down Leo pulled out a wrapper and held it in front of Nej.

"Look at this."

"Ohh, what is that?!" The Beyondian was practically glowing while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Inside the restaurant they give different wrappers… This is a Jack Funny Face."

Nej quickly grabbed the wrapper out of Leo's hands and looked it up and down. "This is just like in the Comics! Awesome!... Ron Jomita Jr.!"

"Who is that?"

"It's the penciler!"

"The what?" He had no idea what Nej was talking about, he really must love Jack Rockets though. So seeing him like this made him glad he grabbed it.

"You really do love it…" Even if his friend's face was about as red as it could get, and if he were a kid his parents would absolutely yell at him, Leo couldn't be any happier.

 _The weird thing was, he felt as if this already happened._

"Hey, Nej?"

"What is it, Leo-burger-kun?!" His gray mushroom friend still couldn't control his excitement, continuing to shout.

"Again… are you sure we haven't done this part before…?"

"You mean coming to the park?" Nej seemed to have calmed his emotions, but he only glanced up from the wrapper to look at Leo.

"Umm…well…" Seeing Nej like this, Leo decided it no longer mattered. Even if he had done this before, it didn't matter because he was doing it again now.

"Nevermind, let's eat!"

"Yeah!"

They then proceeded to sit down and chow. He didn't believe in that kind of thing anyway, parallel-universes or what-not. Who was he kidding? All that mattered was the present after all, that, and a little bit of chance.


	7. Strength

**Characters: Leo, Klaus, Gilbert & Zapp**

 **Description: For the little amount of time Leo had helped started helping Libra, something like this had never happened. That of itself was why he felt so guilty and so utterly helpless.**

 **Yami- The Lord of Darkness: Aw thanks, that was what I was going for. Now that happiness has been turned into angst. Haha.**

 **Hey guys, sorry for being so dang slow to update my story. Once school started it just hasn't been the same for me. Hopefully this can bring you happiness (coughangstcough) from my absence. Without further ado, enjoy! As always thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Leo had always known since the first time he met the white-haired man named Zapp Renfro; trouble would ensue. That was why when he walked into the HQ of Libra, the fact that Zapp had not appeared to kick their boss-botanist in the head was utterly unexpected.

"How strange," Leo muttered to himself after walking further from the elevator doorway. The building was just as it was yesterday, potted-plants, Klaus's desk, the couches except no Zapp. His eyes squinted while looking around the room for a sign of chaos, or anything remotely out of the ordinary.

He noticed Gilbert looking towards him while filling beverages glasses on a tray, "Wondering where Zapp is?"

"Oh uh, it's just weird that he isn't here trying to strike down Klaus today." After finally looking up from his computer, Klaus looked towards Leo with a grim look on his face.

"Leonardo, we haven't seen Zapp at all this morning. He didn't respond to our calls."

Zapp was missing? Leo realized that the man was a punk, but he had never seen him skip out on work. He seemed more endowed then that to him. The man had never ceased to exist in Leo's personal space since his beginning of joining Libra, "Missing?" It was only the morning though, so perhaps he would turn up sometime soon?

Upon seeing Leo's contemplating features, Klaus spoke again,  
Leo, we will definitely start searching for him as soon as we can."

Leo could see at that moment the amount of worry placed on Klaus. It was plastered right on his face. That was, after all, the type of man he was. Zapp had already taken advantage of that once before, does that mean would he do it again?

Leo realized that nobody else was at HQ today, a normal time for everyone to commonly be there, "Where is everybody else?"

"Turns out we sent Chain on a mission yesterday and she has yet to return. We contacted her recently though," replied Klaus.

"I see." Today had turned out to be weird already, not only was Zapp gone but Chain was out on a mission too. Leo knew her nose could help too.

Leo didn't know how he could help other than keeping an eye out for the man. He had no superior tracking skills or clues to solve the problem; all he could really do was wait.

* * *

 _Time:_

 _Day Two of MIA_  
 _11:16_

 _Lunch_

Zapp still had not returned and Leo decided to go eat lunch alone. He needed to gather his thoughts. Everyone had already done almost all they could, and Klaus was almost at his wits end. He took a stroll to Jack Rocket Burger's again like he always did but this time he didn't see Nej. Ordering a takeout he was bringing his bags back to eat at Libra.

That was when everything went wrong.

He had only looked into the alley-way passing by on a whim and what he saw was a grotesque sight that filled his eyes. There was blood that layered the cold, concrete ground and brick walls in crimson mesh. A body lay close to the damage, but the clothes were soaked with so much blood is was almost impossible to tell what color it used to be. What didn't pass up his eyes though was the matted white hair. He dropped his bags, and almost puked at the sight, for he knew exactly who it was.

 **"ZAPP!"**

He remembered contacting Klaus as fast as he could, his blood was rushing faster and faster and his heart felt like it would break in half. He almost puked a couple times but had managed to look away and calm down as best he could.

After that he tried to help Zapp, wake him up, or get him something, anything would work… but… laying in a hospital bed, he couldn't remember anything. He didn't think it was amnesia, but everything seemed blurry and unclear. One thing he could remember though was the sound of people screaming, none of the nurses told him who it was when he asked. They denied him ability to walk out of his room and Leo only felt more frustrated. Zapp could be in that alley-way, he had no idea… he could be dead. That was when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Leonardo, I see you are awake now," Leo looked up to see Klaus walk in. The man looked ready to drop any moment. He had dark under circles from lack of sleep and he looked nothing near his usual professional self.

"Klaus, what happened?! Zapp, he! I called… I couldn't-"

"Leonardo you need to breathe," Klaus rested his hand on Leo's shoulder, a worried look on his face.

Leo felt overheated like he was outside on a hot summer day, his hands were shaking and his heart was beating faster then he realized. He felt his throat close up and he no longer could breathe. "Leonardo! Take slow breaths!"

Klaus was telling him to breathe, but Leo could hardly think let alone follow instructions. Scenes played back and forth in his head, horrible scenes. "Doctor, I need a doctor!" He couldn't calm down, he felt like he was in a deep dark ocean.

* * *

He was injected with a sedative. His mind was foggy and everything seemed like one blurry dream but he heard one voice.

"Leonardo, are you alright? Zapp is fine. You though, have been in the hospital for a while." A while? Zapp was okay? How long was he in the hospital? Why? Leo had no idea what Klaus was talking about, but the man's voice held an extra sense of gentleness and he didn't use his full name this time. Something was wrong, something was missing.

"W- why?"

"You had a panic attack, like just now. When we found you and Zapp… both of you looked horrible. We immediately admitted you into medical care with him as fast as we could." He didn't remember, but something told him he shouldn't.

"Panic attack… h-how long…?" His words came out sluggish and tired.

"Around two days. They had to calm you down and get you to breathe."

"Zapp is… fine though?"

"Yes, he is recovering quite well although he was closer to death then we thought."

"I see," Leo felt his heart calm at those words. Suddenly he felt extremely tired and his eyes started to close. He knew he wouldn't wake up for a while but he needed to ask Klaus something, quickly before he passed out.

That was when he saw it, the open book despair above him, "Kl…aus… are… yo…" His voice died and he could no longer speak. He looked at Klaus's face through hazy vision and what he saw made his heart wrench before slowing down and finally sleep caught him in its grasp.

...

Klaus was crying, although his eyes were shadowed and hardened. He walked out of the room slowly, and upon seeing a nurse said, "The patient in this room just fell asleep."  
She thanked him and he continued down the narrow white hallways of the hospital.

"…See you soon, Leonardo," he said as he walked into the room of the man named Zapp Renfro. They had admitted him in a couple hours ago.

He was in critical condition, and his chances of death were high and from the looks of the body the doctor told him he may never walk again. Klaus prided himself on never lying, but in this case, lying was the best thing he could do. After all, he had strength, he was Klaus von Reinherz and no matter what he was a gentleman.

Even in the face of a crisis, even in the face of an unforeseen accident, even in the face of his dying comrade, partner and friend. He had to have strength… the strength nobody else had.


	8. Right (Part 1)

**Characters: Leo, Black, Klaus, White w/ mention of Zapp, Stephen, Chain, and Sonic (A ton of characters compared to the last stories, ha.) It can be taken as either platonic or romantic between Leo and Black.**

 **Description: As Black looked back at him, with his genuine awakened, sky blue eyes.** **It only felt right. It** **only felt right, as the two remaining people in the world who could remember her. It was nice to know everything was over. They could both be at peace. The nightmares were over.**

 **I have no excuse for such a long absence other than a genuine, sorry. Just fyi, to know I'm not dead. Thank you Yami and Knight Yuuki for reviewing! It probably would have been a lot longer if you hadn't.**

 **Idea recommendation from Knight Yuuki.**

* * *

It was the bittersweet death of reality. The final words passed from the dream before. The sunlit strands that danced up into the sky. The endless traveling of those strands that were passing through the earth. Bittersweet, was the only word to describe such an immense on-look and feeling of loss.

Such a beautiful Angel's halo, passing through the broken barrier and mending it to life. The butterfly's purple translucent wings. He felt it just past his cheek, whispering her soul through the air and up into the world above. Leo didn't need to look to feel that she was gone. He couldn't bear not to see her one last time, so he turned to look. He was right, he had to remember.

It was only a bittersweet death, and it hurt. The blood from his eyes had dried onto his jacket, and the strength he felt was not like himself. It was the strength of someone else. He could feel his heart heavy with every step. Somewhere in the background he knew was Black, but he couldn't consider looking at him. Not now, it wasn't the time or place. Instead, through the rubble he walked to both his boss and friend. Klaus was covered in blood from the waist up, and no amount of washing would fix his suit and tie either. Even so, he was still alive and kicking. For that Leo was grateful.

 _ **"...You, a lone human, saved them today..."**_ He felt a small contemplative smile adorn his face, the wind whipping through his hair. It was a uncanny and numb feeling, of so much pain and still passing. He had to hold out, to face all the trouble he caused, and to at least face his friend who almost died. It wouldn't be right not to. He wouldn't be able to face anyone if he didn't.

 _ **"...Have confidence in yourself, Leonardo Watch..."**_ Leo knew he had changed. He knew he had the same confidence as Klaus now, and maybe he could even tell Michella when this was all over. At least he hoped. Despite all he said, he didn't feel confident, not right now, not in the least.

He felt like a failure. The grief he had been holding spilled over like a dam. That was why with all the pride he could muster, he could say that he only started crying after Klaus's speech. At least he could show his apologies before his heart melted and broke in front of them both. Even if he knew he looked pathetic, so pathetic Sonic even took a picture to remind him.

* * *

When Leo breathed in the dusty air and gazed fully, the destruction was widespread. The city was rubble for miles on end wherever the eye would hit. An internal headache started thinking about the repair time, especially his repair time. It took a long while for everyone in the city as it seemed, to get out of the danger as it was.

Klaus and him just sat together, among the rubble. Black had gone off somewhere, Leo didn't know how or why. He didn't feel like he should ask, after everything that happened. Klaus didn't seem to know either, or he didn't find it important. Leo didn't have the courage to say anything either, so instead they both waited for the rest of Libra to arrive. His only comfort was a chunk of a broken billboard close by. It must have landed off from somewhere far away, because it didn't look familiar.

* * *

Leo changed his mind, he would definitely wish back the silence that was a couple minutes ago. It was a fast reminder of his chaotic job. Everyone showed up at the last-minute rendezvous point (a.k.a where Klaus was). Stephen took it upon himself to help Klaus up, as the injured man couldn't stand himself. In the background he could hear Chain chatting about the destruction bills, and something about mass complaints. Her tone was calm compared to the voice on the other end. Was Libra in charge of the damages? Leo didn't even want to consider that.

Thinking, he had gotten distracted talking to Klaus and Zapp to realize the woman behind him. What was her name, K.K.? Leo remembered seeing her once before, right? She fought the Vampires? Yeah, definitely with a voice and eye-patch like that.

Her face was rich but her eyes were blazing, Leo saw. She sauntered up to Klaus, who was resting as much as he could. "I'm so glad you're alright, Klausie! I was so worried!"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, thank you for your concern," Klaus replied in a subdued and exasperated voice. Klaus in haste, directed the conversation away from himself. "Nonetheless, Leo was the real hero," then without warning Klaus looked at him. His eyes shining so full of pride for the second time today. It was a gaze that made Leo want to cry and laugh at the same time. He could see the the small shock on KK's face, and a look he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Before he could guess, she averted her gaze from Klaus to him. "Oh, and you Leo! Klaus says you're a hero!" Unaware he felt her hand grab his ruined jacket, as she planted her face on his cheek. 'K I S S,' was all Leo could process. Thinking back Zapp was behind him, and Leo knew he must have been mock smiling. His arms flailed, shouting something like, "Save me," as he tried to escape her grip. Nobody helped. Zed was looking at the scene with pity.

* * *

It was a while later. Most of the Libra members had left, going who knows where. Leo stuck around with Klaus, and Stephen.

Standing there, it was like a full rocket of force. Klaus shot his arm forward, and it barreled straight towards Leo. The first word he thought was 'duck' and instinctively he must've jumped. A stupid expression sure to be on his face. He didn't think Klaus would hit him, especially after everything. He hoped not. He was sure Zapp would be laughing behind him in that condescending way. He wasn't, instead smiling wide and happy and satisfied. Klaus, who got medical help, but still supported gave him a confident smile. That was when Leo realized the truth. Even though both their hands had dirt, blood, and whole lot of grief. Even after sure chances of death. After everything, and all the trouble and harm he caused. Klaus, still, gave him a whole-hearted fist-bump. As their knuckles connected, Leo felt a bright bold warmth grow inside of him.

Even with his loss still festering underneath his skin, perhaps things could work out. He could only hope.

 **Part 2 to come soon**


	9. Right (Part 2)

**Part 2- MOSTLY PART 1 W/ MORE AT END, ALSO REVISED AND EDITED AGAIN. Split Part 1 a little more so that all three parts would be a nice size. Also fyi this story is now in the contest Fandom3 on Inkitt under the name "Coffee n' Hope". If you want, go ahead and give it love over there! Also thank you Yami and Knight Yuuki for the reviews as always.**

Leo had no idea what time it was. The sun was fair in the sky, but his limbs felt like night had hit. No matter how many times he looked at the broken city, it would not fix itself. It made him feel the need to go home, sleep it off, and wake up to a brand-new yesterday.

Then his eye caught Black coming up over the hill. He looked scuffed, bloodied, but a content still shone in his eyes. Leo didn't need to ask to know that much. Klaus and the rest were somewhere off in the distance, not too far though. That was when Leo finally caught up.

"Black!" His voice held as much warmth as shame as he called the name of White's brother. He was someone who still puzzled Leo, but he felt he knew enough. There was at least some bond between them, even after White's death.

"Leo!" Black sounded happy, and that was good enough for him. It came natural, and his arms enveloped Black as they shared a hug. It only felt right, as the two remaining people in the world who could remember her.

As he pulled away from Black he could see a smile as strong as the one on his own face. It was such an ironic world, and even so he held nothing against it. "Long day, hero?" There was a hint of exasperation as there was jest in Black's words. It lifted Leo's spirits.

"Ha… You wouldn't believe," Leo countered. They both started laughing, and it felt like forever since he last had. It was full, so unlike the past events of the day. It was one that made him forget, even if for a moment the sorrow and grief and despair. He needed to remember.

"News reporters can be a pain, " Black stated with joyful scorn in his voice.

"Ah, so that's where you were."

* * *

 ** _"...I need to do this."_**

 ** _"I know. Go ahead and finish what you need, you can meet with us later. I'll give you the new HQ point. We have a lot of work on our hands."_**

 ** _"Thank you, Klaus."_**

* * *

It wasn't a difficult decision, but not too easy either. Perhaps that was why Leo knew they didn't feel the need to speak, not at that moment. They walked as survivors through the destruction and turmoil of the city. In silence underneath broken shards of glass, and buildings torn from their foundations. It was a fitting spot of both the beginning and end, as the stage curtain had not closed. That was why they went back. Leo didn't need directions, as he might as well know the place by heart. He knew Black didn't either.

The hospital looked like nothing compared to a day ago. It was in near ruins. The windows lay jagged and wild, roof smashed to bits, and not a sight of untouched vegetation. If anything it looked centuries into the future of the building compared to yesterday. Even less, when he thought about it. The grove leading to the graveyard was at least traversal. They both found little trouble stepping through the destruction.

The graveyard was in even worse condition, considering how old it was anyway. Most of the graves seemed untouched, and a bench or two lay the same. He didn't know where Black wanted to go, just here, so he kept following. They walked into the Church, with its stone walls and floors, and vine overgrowth. It was ironic in the most horrible sense, with this being his second time coming here.

Leo observed the inside. Wait, something caught his eye. It was a gravestone cross-like in pattern, and completely untouched. As Black led them up to it, he realized it was clean on the front and had no name of a deceased. It was surreal in a sense.

"You ready, hero?"

"Mm." Black seemed to be using that nickname more and more now, and Leo would be lying if he said it didn't irritate him. Black gave a light laugh, turning and looking at Leo as they stood before the grave.

"Our savior in denial. It's okay, Leonardo Watch. "Black had sensed his discomfort. Leo stared at him in silence, his brain trying to describe his emotions. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was stuck.

Black's eyes turned to a more series tone. "I couldn't lie to you. White would end up strangling me. I couldn't do that to her, since your a good guy, Leo."

Black then proceeded to slip his coat off. Swoosh. It landed on the grave in one quick motion, precise and half draped. Blue on brownstone, and a symbol of her death.

Then Black looked back at him, with his genuine awakened, sky blue eyes. Leo knew he had heard those words before, and it moved his heart. In that moment, Leo couldn't understand the feeling he felt so intense. They could remember her. His senses stopped him though, because if he cried here, he was sure to take the humiliation to his grave.

* * *

 **Over a year later:**

He went back and visited her grave a few weeks ago, as he sometimes does. There were bright crimson roses adorning it. He asked around, nobody knew who placed them there. He wished he could thank them.

Libra had returned to normal in a span of around a month, which some considered impressive. Those "some" including Leo. Not to mention he was still getting gratitude he didn't feel he deserved.

HQ wasn't that different from before, still being a hidden high-rise building. Plants of all size and shape had been stuffed at the walls and hanged from the ceiling. With every time he came back, a new plant would appear.

Klaus formed his own gardening group, full of neighbors and citizens of all ages. One day Klaus walked up and stated he should come, and Leo did. Zapp was still intent on destroying Klaus, but his plans still failed everytime. Disputes occurred between Zapp and Chain, some more mild than others. Zed came to help on more occasions then needed. Leo knew he liked it here, but he wouldn't say that aloud.

If Leo would be writing a paper, he would say everything had turned almost normal again. As normal as it gets around Libra. Although that he knew, was always a short-lived and cliche statement.

No, Leo had a problem. Letters to Michella had been getting harder to write. Ever since his first letter sent after everything, he felt stronger, confident, and independent. Even with that courage though, he felt his letters thrown to the trash far too often.

It was a Saturday, around 6:40 when he got home. There was a letter in his mailbox not written by him.

 **Part 3 to come soon**


	10. Right (Part 3)

Leo began reading the letter.

 _ **Been a while, hero**_  
 _ **Meet me on the 7th, you know where**_

Well, it wasn't much of a letter. It was more like a fast written note with a formal envelope. Leo wasn't going to complain though... wait... there was no time given.

Leo decided after lunch was a fair time. It wouldn't even be his fault anyway. Who sends an invitation without a time? He thought about asking for advice, but all he'd get is a rather annoying piece of work named Zapp for help.

* * *

As Leo walked down the path to the graveyard, he thought about when Black left the airport. It was a couple days after White's death. He didn't blame Black for wanting to leave, especially after everything. To be able to travel the world and put the past behind him.

It sounded about as nice as an impossibility was. After all, his home was at Libra.

Leo entered the doorway to the Church, and looking towards her grave he found Black. He was sitting, his eyes closed as if he was undisturbed for years. His hair was still as straight and honey blonde as always, and he still had the same black sweatshirt. Only now it looked faded, showing how much he'd worn it.

Black still hadn't noticed him, so he decided to just wait. He didn't want to disturb him.

Looking at her grave there were still red roses lining the bottom, placed by who-knows. Black's navy outer-coat also lay in the same spot, untouched.

"Yo," he looked over to see Black with a smile. His eyes were still the same illuminating light blue color.

"Hey," Leo replied quick.

"I was afraid you didn't get my letter."

"If you can even call it that," Leo retorted, his words contradicting his tone.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I felt it would be inconsiderate to tell you everything over a letter. Er- note," his voice was calm and relaxed, and Leo didn't need words to see how much better he looked.

 _-Growl._ His stomach interrupted his mouth. That was when he realized it was a bad idea to skip lunch today.

"Wanna get some coffee?"

* * *

Leo had no idea that when White's brother invited him to her grave after a year and a half, they would get coffee. Actually, he had no idea there was even a coffee shop nearby. If he didn't even know, how did Black?

They walked through the crowded streets of a rebuilt Hellsalem's Lot. Once or twice he was sure they would get lost, but Black seemed to know where he was going. After a while Leo found himself landed in front of a place called "The White Peacock." It had a wood style mixed with modern brick, and the windows displayed the interior.

As Black opened the door he saw a sign that read "Open and Welcoming." There were a couple people inside, either reading or on their phones. Tables lined on the walls that had extravagant woodwork. There were two to four per table, and some had high chairs while others low. The counter seemed polished and polite, with unknown machines for drinks. A barista or two stood behind talking, and waiting for customers. There were dozens of bookshelves in the back made of a dark wood, and stacked taller than anyone he knew.

It was a cozy sight, and he wondered how he'd never found it before.

Black walked over to a table for two before sitting down.

"I found it on my phone. It had great reviews and I realized I knew someone here," Black's tone held both joy and melancholy. Leo wondered who the person was.

"I'm surprised I never found it before."

"At least I could make it a surprise," Black's voice held back a small chuckle. "What coffee do you like?"

"Oh... well... I don't normally drink coffee."

"How come?"

"It's more like a luxury that I found at the Libra office once or twice... since I never had the money."

Before Leo could say anything more, Black got up and trotted over to the counter, "Two of your number 4 Specials, please." The barista lady gave a short and pleasant response before getting to work.

Black then came and sat back down, "It's the least I can do for a hero like you."

This time Leo all Leo said was, "Thanks."

* * *

Leo realized what he had been missing in life, it was coffee. He could say with all the knowledge he had, that if anyone could make coffee it was this place. He still couldn't figure out the flavor, but he knew his face must have lit up.

All he could do was thank Black again.

They started filling each other in about the year. Turns out Black went back and visited his hometown, and went to almost every continent in the world. He didn't bring any souvenirs back, and told a story about how he embarrassed himself in front of a pilot. Leo also wondered how he found the money, he wasn't going to ask though.

"-and that's why I'll never go on Southwest Airlines again."

"Sounds like you had an interesting time, all I really did was help rebuild Libra."

"I'm sure you had some good times," Leo scratched his cheek uncertainly in response.

"Er- I have an important question... What was in that coffee?"

Black gave a light laugh, before placing an arm on Leo's shoulder. "Hope," Black responded casually.

Leo was awestruck, unable to say anything for the second time he had talked to Black.

When he looked up at Black, he saw sparkling eyes of the world. Powder blue that made his stomach twist.

All he could do was give a smile.

* * *

After that letters to Michella got easier to write, and the first word he used was "Coffee."

It was later he realized two things.

 _1\. He never asked Black about the roses. He didn't have to._

 _2\. There was a reason Black took him to "The White Peacock."_


End file.
